


All Reason Flown

by ProblemWithTrouble



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Eve and James have been causal for ages. Now, she realizes that she wants more than that and finds out that James is more than happy to oblige.





	All Reason Flown

Eve did not get feelings on accident. She was excellent at compartmentalization, it’s what had made her an excellent agent until she shot M’s favorite agent, lost a hard drive, and got grounded. She could separate the people she was trying to actually date from the people that she was friends with from the people who she was just sleeping with. The lines were never crossed unless she wanted them to. 

Now though, her neat compartments were failing her. Her and James had been sleeping together off and on for ages. If she started to get too serious with someone she wanted feelings for, they would suspend the arrangement. Then they’d start up again when it inevitably fell apart because no one seemed to understand that she had to be ready to fly around the world at a moment’s notice and being an “executive assistant” was the most important thing to her. 

It was easy, it was comfortable, it was easy. James brought back gifts from missions and left thank you notes when her, Tanner, and Q inevitably saved his arse. 

(“He never gets me anything,” Q complained as he looked at the necklace James had brought her from a mission in Panama City. 

“At least he says thank you to you,” Tanner said, with his feet kicked up on his desk while they ate lunch together in Tanner’s office.

Moneypenny just laughed at them both.)

She never had to explain her caginess or why she was up at three in the morning after waking with a start. He’d ask and he’d seem interested but never pressed when she made it clear just how uninterested she was in sharing. Sometimes Eve wondered why more people didn’t date agents.

They were in one of their “on” times and she hadn’t been on a real promising date in months when it hit her. Her head was on his chest and he was running his fingers up and down her spine while she floated off into nice post orgasm sleep. It hit her that it felt good and she didn’t want anything different. That their quiet night of take out, sex, and then sleep had been exactly what she needed to relax. She was practically in love with James Bond. 

A part of her wanted to get out of bed that second, get away, take a walk, clear her head. It was one thing to sleep with a double-oh. It was a whole other to be in love with one. _In five minutes_ she thought. She was asleep before the five minutes were up. 

The next morning when her alarm went off Bond was still in her bed. He was awake with a cup of coffee and playing on his phone. There was a hot cup of coffee on her bedside table. James looked down at her and smiled. “Morning.”

“Did you even sleep last night?” she asked as she got out of bed and took a drink of her coffee.  
It had the vanilla creamer she liked, the kind that last night she would have sworn she was out of. 

“I’ve told you, Moneypenny, Double-Ohs don’t need to sleep,” James said. 

Eve scoffed as she got out of bed and stretched her back. She needed to leave early for a breakfast meeting Mallory had with the PM and didn’t have time to banter with Bond, even though it made her chest feel warm to see him sitting in her bed at complete ease. On her way to the bathroom to start the shower James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. 

“Want some company?” 

“I don’t have time today,” she said with a kiss that she let linger on his lips. “Leaving early.”  
Bond hummed and kissed her again. “I’m going to start thinking that you like Mallory more than me.”

“Never.” She gave him one more kiss and then untangled herself from his arms.

While she got ready, she could hear him puttering around the flat, presumably getting ready himself. The realization from the night before was back in full force as she did her make-up and heard the toaster pop. For a moment she was terribly afraid of what it meant to have developed real feelings for James. It could only end in heartbreak. 

Revealing her feelings would mean causing a shift between them. More than likely James would kiss her, say all the right words and a few weeks later it would end in flames, the same way it always had. She had watched the same cycle happen dozens of times. Girl falls for Bond, Bond pretends to love girl back, Bond realizes he’s not happy, Bond breaks girl’s heart. It was nice to have James around and for their relationship to be what it was.

On the other hand she didn’t want to stay away from something she wanted just because it might hurt in the end. She wanted the chance to be deeply in love with someone. She could be a bit of a romantic at heart when she found someone that she wanted it from. She had found someone who could give it to her. And maybe it could work, after all James knew what he was getting into and so did she. 

When she was ready to go she walked out into her small kitchen where James was dressed and leaning against the counter, finishing his coffee. “Are they sending you back out?” she asked as she grabbed her yoghurt and started in on her breakfast. 

“Not yet. Tanner said I’ve probably got a few days. More if Q gets his way.” 

Eve arched a brow.

“I didn’t bring back his precious gun,” Bond said, rolling his eyes. 

“One of these days he’s going to follow through with that threat of attaching it to your wrist so you can’t throw it away.”

James laughed and she couldn’t help but smile as she ate the last few bites of her breakfast. “Ready to go?” she asked, grabbing her bag.

He waited by the door as she locked up behind them and followed her down to where her car was parked under the building even though his car was parked on the street. She pretended not to know where he parked. At her car they stopped and he took one more kiss. 

“Dinner tonight?” she asked. Sometimes they did that, see each other two nights in a row, maybe three. It was never too much, it was always easy.

“Sounds lovely. I’ll make reservations.” One more kiss and she got in the car and drove off. 

Mallory’s meeting went well from what she could tell, at the very least he was in a good mood when they left and it lasted for a whole two hours into the day before he was back to his usual self. Her day was busy enough that she didn’t have much time to think about Bond and what she was going to do. Luckily she still had time for a lunch with Q in his office. 

They were halfway through when Moneypenny broached the topic. “I thinking about asking James to be in a real relationship.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“About time. I’m sick of watching him pine like a bloody teenager.”

Eve laughed. “James Bond does not pine.”

“He does over you. Which, honestly, I get it, but it’s starting to get annoying.” Q took a drink before he continued. “Do you remember the flowers that were on your desk for your birthday? The ones Bond swore up and down he didn’t send you.”

“From Steve?”

“He’s a liar. Both of them. Bond had them delivered to the front desk and had me take them upstairs to your desk because he was in Tokyo.” 

“Why not take credit?”

Q shrugged. “Because that would be the reasonable thing to do? He has a reputation to uphold.”

Eve laughed. “Well we’re going out tonight so we’ll get to the bottom of it tonight.”

“Well if you decide to skip the formalities and just elope do let me know. Tanner and I already agreed to go in on a wedding gift together.”

* * *

A few hours later James texted her that he had made reservations at an Italian restaurant near her house, nothing too fancy. She texted him back that she’d meet him at the restaurant. With that she had a plan in place. 

Around six she said goodbye to Mallory who waved at her and thanked her and told her to get some rest, it had been a long day.

The restaurant was dimly lit and was populated almost exclusively by couples. Bond was already sitting at the table with a bottle of wine in the middle. When she sat down across from him she didn’t waste any time. “I learned something interesting at work,” she said before she had even picked up the menu. 

“Really?”

“Quin told me that Steve from accounting didn’t buy the flowers for my birthday.”  
Bond’s agent mask slid into place with a smile. “Really?”

“Yes. Apparently it was you.”

“Now that you mention it…”

“I won’t even ask why. I’m sure you have a few stories ready for this eventuality.” 

“I do.”

Eve smiled into her wine glass. “I want a real relationship.”

“With Steve?”

“With you, James.”

The mask had slipped while they joked but now it slid right back into place with indifference instead of amusement. “You deserve better than that. I mean Steve is clearly worse, but you can do better than both of us.”

“James,” she started but he cut her off. 

“My job means I can’t be faithful and I could die at any time, it’s not fair.”

“I know what you do. As far as I’m concerned, your work is exempt from those sorts of rules. Also, anyone could die at any time. The world is dangerous, and I want you. Your excuses are pretty weak.” Eve ignored the way her heart was beating in her chest. She had been so sure going into this of how it would go. One of two ways but Bond telling her that she was too good for him was not one of the ways she had expected. 

“Eve, I,” Bond started but cut himself off. He reached across the table to take her hand. “I care about you a lot and if I were to hurt you I couldn’t forgive myself. It sounds easier than it is to say you’re okay with my work. People have tried before.” 

“I know what I’m getting myself in for. And if you hadn’t noticed, I’m not most people.”

The mask finally slipped away and Eve was able to see the happiness and the hope that was spelt out on Bond’s face. “Then I would be honored to be your boyfriend.”

Eve let herself hold onto the hope as finally started to read the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't write these nerds as much as I wish I did. I forgot how much I love them.


End file.
